


The infirmary bed

by Defenestrationisthekey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defenestrationisthekey/pseuds/Defenestrationisthekey
Summary: Art~ Made for bleed who gave me the prompt. It's quite sketchy but wanted to share here anyway!After the war Harry visits a still hurt Snape at the infirmary for some cuddles
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	The infirmary bed




End file.
